The present disclosure relates generally to shielding gas mechanisms for arc welding systems. In particular, arc welding systems including gas pressure sensing and automatic shut-off mechanisms are described.
Arc welding is a type of welding that uses a welding power supply to create an electric arc between an electrode and a base material to melt metal at a desired welding point of a work piece. Arc welding systems generally use a shielding gas mechanism to provide a shielding gas (i.e., inert or semi-inert gas) in order to protect the welding region of a work piece during a welding operation. Specifically, the shielding gas protects the welding point from oxygen and water vapor. Thus, insufficient shielding gas can lead to porous welds, weak welds, and/or cause splatter, which can increase the working time by requiring additional clean up.
Known shielding gas mechanisms are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing shielding gas mechanisms include hoses that may undergo kinking and/or damage, thereby stopping or slowing the flow of gas. Further, hose fittings may degrade with use or loosen causing gas leaks. In addition, in conventional shielding gas mechanisms, the gas supply can run low or run out without alerting the user that the gas flow is stopped or insufficient to provide effective shielding.
Thus, there exists a need for shielding gas mechanisms that improve upon and advance the design of known shielding gas mechanisms. Examples of new and useful shielding gas mechanisms relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.